Axiom
by akaeve
Summary: Ducky is relating a tale of an unsolved case from 1866 in Scotland.


**AXIOM**

Doctor Mallard and his assistant looked at the bloody and mutilated body of one Petty Officer Robbins.

"Not a pretty sight Dr Mallard," Jimmy Palmer surmised.

"No I would say definitely a mad axeman…." Ducky answered.

"Or woman." Jimmy added.

"Precisely Mr Palmer, but I'm sure Jethro and the team will find the culprit…"

"Or culprits….."Jimmy now added with a smile, "But it does remind me of an old childhood skipping rhyme,

_Lizzie Borden took an axe, And gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done  
She gave her father forty-one. _You are aware of the rhyme Dr Mallard?"

"I can't say I am, but it does remind me of an unsolved case….or two from the old country. We were, as young medical students, fascinated by a case, from 1866. A Janet Rogers, was hacked to death with an axe in the kitchen of her brother's farm at Forgandenny, Perthshire."

"Wow, Dr Mallard, but please continue, but what has the case got to do with ours?"

"Janet's mutilated body, was found in a pool of blood at Mount Stewart Farm. It was owned by her brother, William Henderson. Her head had been, now how did the Police describe it, oh yes "cleft in two." As Ducky looked at the walls before continuing, "The walls and ceiling of the kitchen, where she was found, as well as furniture were spattered with blood and the axe, which had been used for chopping wood and breaking coal, was found nearby. The head and handle were covered in the victim's blood." Ducky continued.

"But did they have DNA tests in those days. I mean, how, did they know, it was Janet's, it could have been anyone's." Jimmy answered.

"So true Mr Palmer, but since the body was so badly hacked I somehow don't think so, but I can safely say, with an axe and a blood stained room and a blunt force trauma to the cranium, it pretty well ties thing up." Duks answered.

"Did they have a motive?" Jimmy now enquired, "I mean the murders or maybe murderers." Looking at Ducky's glare.

"Attempts had been made to open some of the drawers but it appeared nothing was stolen." Ducky finished.

"Wow, and they have never solved this why? Or should I say how come?" Jimmy asked now surprised, "What was she doing there."

"She had been assisting at the farm while her brother sought new servants, according to police details, her brother, William, said he found the body on returning home from Perth market at around 6pm. He immediately went to Bridge of Earn, and informed the police. The interesting bit was," now handing Jimmy the brain or should that be the remains of the brain, "The local fiscal on inspecting the body at midnight on the same day, said it was still warm, and continued that this could not have been the case if she had been dead for six hours."

"So the brother then, and did they not have liver probes in those days?" now realising what he had said shaking his head and looking at the glare Dr Mallard gave him, "But please continue…."

"The doctor estimated that the woman had died between one and two o'clock that afternoon." Ducky continued, now looking under the finger nails of the deceased., "Newspapers also initially carried descriptions of a tramp reportedly seen leaving the scene and a reward of £100 , that would be about $12,000 now days, was posted for anyone who could offer information that might lead to a conviction."

"And did anyone?" now taking the sample Dr Mallard had handed him, "This to Abby?" he questioned.

"Yes please…no a local ploughman was arrested and charged but at the subsequent trial, it only took the jury 11 minutes to return a not proven verdict, so unsolved." Dr Mallard replied.

"Dr Mallard, since they didn't have the knowhow we have today, maybe that's why it is still unsolved?" Jimmy added. " But the other tale, Dr Mallard? I do so love, when you relate tales of old."

"Mr Palmer, when you have run this errand, I will brew up, and over a cup of Earl Grey, and a Grahams biscuit, I will relate." As he watched Jimmy exit the room.

-oOo-

As Jimmy entered Abby's lab he noticed no music, but a jumping noise and then he heard.

"_Lizzie Borden took an axe, And gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done  
She gave her father forty-one."_

"Hey Abby, what you doing?" he questioned

"Jimmy what do you think, I am skipping, I'm trying to get fit, but what have you brought me?" she replied putting down the ropes.

"Something from under our dead victim's nails, and the story Dr Mallard has just told is amazing. It was about this unsolved axe murder in Scotland in 1866." Jimmy oozed.

"Dr Mallard, been there again?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab, "Now has anyone got anything for me to go on?"

"Agent Gibbs, Dr Mallard was just about to relate a further tale, which may shed some light on your crime. If you would care to partake of a cup of tea with Dr Mallard and myself, I'm sure he may help."

"Jimmy why do I think you have spent too long in Duks company, you are beginning to sound like him?" now looking at the lad, "But if you insist, tell Duks I'll be there." As he turned, and, walked away.

-oOo-

"Ahh Jethro what brings you here?" Dr Mallard now asked as he handed Jimmy a cup and saucer.

"Jim says you got a story that might be of some use to me." As he pulled up a chair and accepted a cup of tea.

"Yes, Scotland's second-oldest cold case is that of a Jean Milne, she was a wealthy eccentric spinster, found bludgeoned and stabbed in her home nearly 100 years ago, October 16th 1912, to be precise. She lived in an affluent part of Dundee, Broughty Ferry." Ducky began to tell.

"And what has this got to do with my case?" Gibbs asked.

"Patience, Jethro. Miss Milne led something of a double life. On one hand, she was a church-going spinster, but on the other hand, she regularly travelled out-with the region to pick up young men and take them home. She boasted to friends of _adventures _with men while on regular visits to London."

"And….."

"She, it was said, also developed amorous relationships with women at her mansion." Dr Mallard continued.

"And Duks?" Gibbs again asked getting slightly annoyed.

"When, a £100 reward, was offered." Ducky added.

"That's almost $12.000 in today's money" Jimmy butted in.

"Dozens of witnesses, naturally came forward to say that Miss Milne had been enjoying the attentions of at least one handsome stranger. A Canadian, by the name, of Charles Warner. He was duly arrested, but only because he had no collar or cuffs on his shirt….. perhaps a sign that they'd been removed and destroyed because of blood-staining."

"And….is this leading us somewhere Duks?" Gibbs now asked looking puzzled.

"Maybe you should look for a double life Jethro, because the murderer was definitely trying to cover up something. Love bites and I need to do more swab tests. But before you ask what killed our Petty Officer, I would say the ax..i..om is evident, would you not?" beginning to smile at Gibbs.

"I think, Agent Gibbs, Dr Mallard is saying the axe killed her…..but you knew that." As Gibbs ,stared at Jimmy.

"Well come on lad we have some more work to do. Not that there is a lot left to do." As he placed the cups down and returned to the table.

-oOo-

**Epilogue**

"So what made you suspect, our Petty Officer was living a double life?" Ziva asked.

"Something Dr Mallard had said. She made frequent trips when she was at home, and when Tony found out about the property in Georgetown, and, Tim the bank accounts, I knew we were onto something. It was only when you pointed out that Abby had found flower seeds under her nails, that made me think the Botanic Gardens. So not only was she a horticulturist in her spare time, working for the Botany department of University, but an escort."

"And I know how much an escort can earn." Tony muttered.

"You know these things DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"I know because, that time …..my dad….and I asked McGee to hack into his bank account, hey no wonder I'm getting no inheritance." Tony replied.

As looked at Tony, the phone rang, "Yep Gibbs….. Grab your gear dead marine…. Quantico."


End file.
